As beef, dairy and other livestock industries develop around the world; various market demands generate a need to transport livestock over great distances. In some cases transoceanic and intercontinental shipments may be desirable. Such shipments can be made relatively quickly by airborne transport, but at a great expense, especially for heavier cargo. For heavier cargo, such as livestock, a need exists for waterborne transport which can take between four days and forty five days or more to arrive at a final destination. Therefore, a need exists for a specialized shipping container for transporting livestock and method for shipping livestock over extended periods.
Unlike typical cargo, livestock require a steady supply of suitable food, water, air and at least some level of climate or temperature control in order to promote good health. These basic requirements are further complicated by the fact that livestock produce waste during their confinement in shipping containers. Therefore, an unresolved need exists for a shipping container that promotes livestock health over the course of long shipments.
Major concerns in the shipment of livestock, or other animals, can include providing for a clean source of drinking water. Given the amount of water some livestock, such as bovine, consume daily, the additional space and weight of the drinking water can become costly. Regardless of the water source, a further problem exists in that water must be reliably delivered to one or more shipping containers in an accessible manner, otherwise livestock will become dehydrated and may potentially die. In a transoceanic shipment, the shipping containers can undergo extreme weather conditions and exposure to extreme elements, such as salt water, freezing temperatures, extreme heat, and extreme humidity. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for reliably supplying water to one or more shipping containers in extreme elements.
Over the course of a long trip, solid waste will accumulate from livestock maintained in the confinement of a shipping container. Such an accumulation of waste can lead to the spread of disease and can generally adversely affect livestock health. Therefore, a need exists for a shipping container that promotes livestock health by minimizing the waste produced during shipment and minimizing the impact of the waste produced.
Still a further need exists for a modular shipping container which can be maintained for long periods on the relative isolation of a shipping vessel.
Still another need exists for a livestock shipping container which is either self contained or forms a part of a network of shipping containers and has a reduced environmental impact on the port destinations as well as on the shipping vessels. For example, livestock waste materials are inevitably produced during a shipment, and a shipping container is desirable that contains the waste and prevents waste from affecting the surface of a shipping vessel or port location.